More Than It Seems?
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Sequel to Love, War, and Confusion! Danny and Sam go on there first date, but Nick is back! And now who's Shane? How does he know Nick? And will this be trouble for Danny and Sam's relationship? DxS
1. The Note

**1. The Note**

**SPOV**

_How could I have fallen for a guy like Nick? He was a total fake…and because of him I no longer know how I feel about Danny!_

_What do you mean that you don't know! You like him!_

_Are you just saying that so that I can feel better, or are you telling me that because it's the truth?_

_Well…don't blame me for what you said…HOW COULD YOU HAVE TOLD HIM THAT WE SHOULD JUST STAY FRIENDS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?_

_Stop making me feel even worse than I already am! I don't even know why I said that anyway! STOP BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING!_

_Well sorry! I was the one who was planning to kiss Danny for rescuing me when he dropped me off at the window but NNNOOO! YOU HAD TO GO OFF AND TELL HIM THAT WE WOULD JUST STAY FRIENDS! YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THE PERFECT MOMENT TO FINALLY TELL HIM HOW I FELT!_

_SHUT UP! I need to pay attention to class!_

_Yeah…right…_

Sam snapped her head up and saw that Danny was starring at her again. He had been looking at her all day and it reminded her of the way that he always used to stare at Paulina. It gave her sort of a tingly feeling inside, but for some reason it made her feel like she was some kind of fake. Like all that attention that she was getting from Danny really didn't belong to her…it was kind of weird. Suddenly, the bell rang and they had to get up. Sam accidentally knocked over one of her books and Danny and her reached for it at the same time. Their hands brushed against each others and Danny smiled while Sam blushed.

"Are you guys at it again? How come you won't tell me what happened last night! I really want to know!" Tucker said as the two tried to get up to get the rest of their stuff.

"Nothing happened last night Tucker…" Danny said looking down as he got his books all in order.

"And we're not 'at it' Tuck, Danny was just helping me get my book. It's something called courtesy, something that you could bother to learn!" she said as she walked out into the halls.

"Well SORRY! I just want to know what happened last because…well…you guys seem to be more into it than usual. Especially you Danny, I mean, what's up with you today?" Tucker said as he stopped by his locker to stuff in his books. He opened up his locker and out piled all of these gadgets and papers.

"Nice," Sam said as she opened up her neatly organized locker that had was covered in black and purple candles, book covers, and her make-up kit. Her books were stuffed at the very bottom of her locker.

"I'm just thinking about stuff Tuck, and when are you ever going to clean this thing out?" Danny said pointing at Tucker's unbelievable mess while opening his locker. Danny's locker wasn't as bad as Tuckers, but there were a few crumpled up papers here and there.

"Hey, what's that?" Sam asked as she kneeled down to look at the piece of paper. It looked like a poem or something.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Danny said immediately picking up the paper and throwing it into the nearest trash can.

"Okay…weird…" Sam said taking out a few books from her locker. She watched Tucker try to stuff in all of his things into his locker.

"Tuck, how does all that stuff fit in there anyway?" Sam asked as the bell rang.

"Seriously, I don't know…Hey where'd Danny go?" Tucker said looking around to see where Danny had gone.

"I don't know, but then of course, he is part ghost you know?" Sam said trying to get near the trash can where she had seen Danny throw the piece of paper away. Suddenly, the bell rang and Sam backed away. She would have to find out what the paper said on it later, but no matter what, she was going to find out what was on it. Maybe she would check it out during her trip to the "bathroom". As soon as she got into her class Sam dropped her books unto a desk and whispered something to Mr. Wick, the history teacher. His faced turned red and he excused her from the classroom. She ran up to the trash can and removed the lid. She put her hand in the trash can and reached for the paper. Sam pulled it out and uncrumpled it, then she gasped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope that you guys like the beginning of part two and sorry that it was so short but I've got a project that I'm supposed to be doing right now but screw that! Anyway, REVIEW AND I MIGHT JUST PUT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! Plus, this chapter was totally free-handed so tell me what you think. This is Val signing off! REVIEW!


	2. A Date Set Up

**2. A Date Set Up**

Sam opened up the note and inside was a poem.

_Her eyes, a beautiful violet that no one else has._

_Her lips, the color of a mournful purple that doesn't do her justice._

_The beauty that lies inside her is to much for words._

_Though, she will never love me, she will always be in my heart._

_I wasted time trying for someone else, but now I realize she was right in front of me._

_Now I wish that I could go back, and tell her that I would give her the world,_

_I would give her the stars and the sky, just to have her with me._

_But now it seems that I've lost my chance,_

_And it seems like it will never come back again._

Sam folded up the paper into a tiny square. There was a tiny dot at the bottom of the page, it seemed as if Danny had been crying when he wrote that poem. Sam smiled a little, she now knew how she really felt about Danny, she now knew that they were meant for each other. Sam walked back to her class and smiled at Mr. Wick. Mr. Wick slightly blushed and in the middle of his sentence he blurted out about a period and then his tongue got tied. Everyone laughed and Sam slightly blushed as she took her seat in the second row. During the whole class period, she was doodling all over her notebook.

"Ms. Manson, the bell has already rung and there's someone waiting for you." Mr. Wick said to her as she started to gather up her books.

"Ready to go Sam?" Danny asked her as she got out of her desk. It was the last class of the day and there was no school tomorrow because the teachers were going to have a meeting about something. Sam smiled at him with shining eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be Danny," Sam said to him, she wasn't about to tell him about how she found the poem. No, that would have to wait until they would be all alone together. Suddenly, Tucker walked up to him and started talking about his new grand plan to get Valerie to notice him.

"Tucker, I seriously don't see why you keep on trying to get her I mean really, she may be have lost all of her money but she's still the same person inside." Sam explained frowning.

"So what Sam, she is still good looking and I have a shot!" Tucker exclaimed as they walked out of the school together.

"Who cares Tucker! If she is still evil inside, then you're falling for the wrong person. Really Tucker, I think that you can do better than that!"

"Well apparently I can't Sam, so thank you for reminding me about my loveless desperate life!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I can't argue with that Tucker." Sam said as Tuckers mouth dropped, apparently Valerie was walking to her apartment today so then Tucker ran off towards her.

"So, Sam…" Danny said and Sam suddenly realized how close he was to her. She sucked in her urge to start shrieking, there was no way that she would ever degrate herself like that!

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked trying to keep herself under control.

"Well, I've got these tickets for us to go to the movies and since Tucker is apparently going to be busy putting his plan into action, you think that we could go together?" Danny asked sucking his breath in as he waited for Sam to give him an answer. This would be the perfect chance for Sam to confront him about the note and to finally confess her feelings for him.

"Sure Danny, of course I'll go to the movies with you…on one condition," Sam said as they started to near her house.

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked her, his face getting red and he was starting to sweat a little. Sam smiled at how shy he was.

"Well, I think that after the movies, we could go on a little walk, what do you say to that Danny Fenton?" Sam said, smiling when Danny let all of the air the he was holding inside out.

"Yeah, sure Sam that would sound like fun! So, see you tonight then!" Danny said as he starting running up towards his house.

"See you Danny!" Sam called out as she entered her house, now the major problem was…what was she going to wear to the most important date of her life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know that this chapter sort of rushed into things, but at least I put a chapter up…right? Anyway, Danny and Sam are finally going to go on a date without Tucker! I hope that you like the whole note poem, it actually just popped into my head. Again, sorry that I rushed this but my school got delayed because it started to snow and now I have to get ready cuz my mom is going to drive me to school. SNOW DAYS ARE AWESOME! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can…now….READ AND REVIEW!


	3. The Date Part 1

**3. The Date Part 1**

Sam had decided to wear a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with strips of black lace hanging from the sleeves with her hair put into a high pony-tail and a few wisps of hair were out which she ignored. The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs.

"I'll get it!" She shouted to the maids and servants, her mom and dad had to go off to some big business meeting that could end up making them ten times richer…as if they needed it. She opened the door and there was Danny, sheepishly grinning under his black hair. He was also wearing jeans but he was wearing a black shirt.

"Hey, Sam…I've never seen you in jeans before." Danny said as Sam shut the door behind her smiling. Her eyes were sparkling in delight.

"What's with the black Danny, I mean it does look nice on you and everything but…I never expected you to wear black." Sam said looking into his deep blue eyes, then blushed as she realized how intense her stare was and turned to look at the road.

"Well, I decided, why not. I mean, I am allowed to wear black aren't I?" Danny said smiling at the question.

"Of course you are Danny, it's just that it took me by surprise…that's all." Sam said trying not to look at him. For some reason, she kept on trying to avoid his eyes and then Danny looked at the ground. An awkward silence followed, to them this was considered to be their first date and they both didn't know what to do.

"Oh my gosh," Sam said as they neared the movie theater. The theatre was packed! The line stretched for two blocks!

"Sam, you know that there is an easier way…" Danny said as he went behind the tree and then changed into ghost form.

"You know Danny, I don't know what I would do without your ghost powers." Sam said as she and Danny went intangible. Danny smiled.

"Well, without my ghost powers you and I would never have known each other and then I would end up being the most saddest person on earth. Plus, I would have to put up with Tucker's ranting about Valerie all by myself and I would end up dying one day because of Dash." Danny said as he found two seats inside the theatre.

"Danny, don't say that." Sam said finally looking at him.

"Don't say what?" Danny said looking confused, the previews came up.

"Don't say that you're gonna die and that we could never know each other. I don't want that to happen." Sam said looking deep into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't do that again." Danny said leaning towards her, but he was cut off when Sam turned away. She still found it hard to completely tell Danny everything, and to put any action into it. Danny coughed and tried to act as if that hadn't happened.

"Hey Danny," Sam whispered to him and Danny looked up, "would you mind getting us some popcorn, I still feel a little guilty about coming in here without paying first." Danny smiled when he realized that Sam was being weighed down by guilt even on their first date together. It seemed kind of odd but it made Danny realize that Sam was even nicer than she seemed.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll even buy some other junk so that we could give to Tucker afterwards." Danny said as he got up from his chair.

"Hurry Danny, I think that the previews are going to be over soon!" Sam said to him as he walked off through the huge red double doors. She let out a big breath of air as he left. "Alright Sam, you've got the date and a movie, but all you need is the courage. He almost kissed you and you turned away! What were you thinking you idiot!" Sam muttered to herself as she sank down into her chair.

**_SPOV_ **

_I know what you were thinking! You were thinking about what if he's under another spell!_

_Yeah well…you would be too I mean really! He fell for it when I was under a spell and he knows the real me! How do I know if this is truly him or not!_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really should learn never to doubt my power I mean really, when have I ever been wrong?_

_You really want me to answer that?_

_No, and anyway what is wrong with you? You seem to be more nervous than usual…_

_Well, you should be I mean, I'm part of you and we're both going on our first date…at least…our first REAL date._

_Hey, Danny's back! Play it cool and maybe I'll keep my mouth shut!_

_Yeah right…_

_Pay attention!_

"Hey Sam, you know how you felt guilty, well I made it up by buying a large popcorn with extra butter, three candy bars, and about six bags of sour gummy worms."

"Danny! When I said that I felt guilty I never mean to say that I was that guilty!" Sam said as she gazed at the large bags of food.

"Well, you said that you felt guilty so I thought that I had to make it up for you and them! And don't you dare say that I shouldn't have spent so much! Don't forget, it was your idea in the first place." Danny said smiling as he sat down and put all of the food on his lap.

"Umm Danny," Sam said and Danny looked up at her, "where's the drink?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that it took me so long to update! It's just that I've been going through some personal problems and then things got really complicated, but it's better late then never right? NO IT'S NOT! Sorry, I'm feeling kind of guilty right now, but hey when am I not feeling guilty…anyway, hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you want to find out what happens in part 2, guess what you have to do?

YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!

Remember, more reviews means a longer and more detailed chapter about their date, so if you want to read about part 2...REVIEW! Signing off Val


	4. The Date Part 2

**4. The Date Part 2**

"Oh…umm…I guess that I forgot about the drink…" Danny said to Sam blushing. Sam smiled to let him know that it was alright.

"Don't worry Danny, and this time I'll get the drink myself." Sam said as she started to get up.

"No, it's alright Sam. It wouldn't feel right if I let you buy something that I was supposed to get anyway…" Danny said slightly blushing again as Sam gave him a smile.

"What a gentlemen I have here."

"Hey! Watch it!" Danny said and his face was now a deep shade of red. He got up and practically ran through the double doors. Sam slightly giggled then caught herself, she wasn't going to change herself…especially since now Danny liked her for who she really was! Sam picked up the large bucket of popcorn and started taking small bites.

**SPOV**

_Why did you scare him off like that?_

_I don't know…I just did it without thinking!_

_So! You shouldn't do that when your on a date!_

_How do I even know that we're on a date! He never said anything and for all I know we could just be having another friend moment…_

_You're just saying that to calm yourself down!_

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are! And don't try lying to me, I am you so I know when you're telling the truth._

_So what! I can't help it alright…I'm just really nervous because he hasn't even talked to me at all! And how do you know whether it's a date or not?_

_Hello! Isn't it obvious by the way that he wouldn't let you buy any of the food or the drink? And why would Danny ever wear black? What other logical reason could there possibly be!_

_Well…I don't know…_

_HA! I win again!_

_Shut up!_

_Aaaah! He's back, and try to flirt and smile at him this time._

_What was I doing before, huh?_

_Shut up!_

"Well that was remarkable time for someone who had to wait in that long line." Sam said smiling at him, but it seemed more like an awkward smile than a real one.

"Yea well…I have remarkable speed." Danny said smiling an awkward smile back at Sam.

"Well then sit down so that we can watch the movie!" Sam said jerking him down.

"Whoa!" Danny said as he almost fell over. Sam laughed at him as she saw the shocked look on his face and then covered her eyes to try not to laugh again from watching him recover. Danny seemed to stare at her so then she took her hands off her eyes and tried to pay attention to the movie.

"Hey Danny, you never told me what we're watching…" Sam said reaching over for the popcorn which was on the other side of Danny.

"We're watching that new Harry Potter movie", Danny said as she was reaching over, she leaned to far and ended up sprawling on top of him.

"Ummm…" Sam said from embarrassment as she got herself up. Danny laughed at how red her face was even though he was the one who should have been embarrassed, but then of course, he wasn't the one who had just gotten into an awkward position over some popcorn!

"Sam, I'm not sure that I was thinking of going that far with you on our first date!" Danny said picking up one of the bags filled with sour gummy worms and snapped one of them in half.

"What do you mean date?" Sam asked him, this was the moment that she had been waiting for. The moment of truth when she finally found out whether Danny really liked her and had actually asked her out on a date. A real live date…

"Well…of course this is a date right? I mean…that is what you thought it was…right?" Danny asked Sam trying to cover up his blushing. His eyes had gotten wide and it seemed that if she said no, he would end up heartbroken…but of course Sam would never say that!

"Yeah…I guess, but I was just making sure that it really was a…our…date." Sam said smiling at him sheepishly. Danny smiled at her back and then he started to lean towards her…when a blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Uuuggghhh!" Danny cried out and pulled back from her with frustration. "You notice that whenever I have ANY time that I want to myself the ghost just suddenly appear?"

"Just don't take too long or else tonight never happened," Sam told him as he started to get up.

"You don't really mean that do you?" Danny asked her and he showed her these big puppy dog eyes again.

"Maybe…" Sam said smiling at him.

"Really?" Danny asked her placing his head on her lap.

"Alright so I won't, but I'm warning you, if you take to long then I will be in a grouchy mood!" Sam said as Danny got up again and left. She was left alone again with her thoughts…great.

_**SPOV**_

_So, why do you think that he keeps avoiding you?_

_He's got good excuses I mean, first it was the food, then the drink, and now a ghost._

_Nice date this is turning out to be, especially with all of these INTURUPTIONS! _

_HEY! Watch the noise level! Anyway, at least this really is a date now._

_Yeah, a really smart way that you brought that subject up…_

_Well we did get it out in the open didn't we?_

_Get what out in the open?_

_The fact that we like each other and how we feel for each other…_

_When was that ever mentioned?_

_Ummm…_

_See! It was never mentioned you guys just smiled at each other and didn't do or say anything!_

_Well…_

_I'm so right! You're still nervous!_

_You know what? Your acting just like Jazz right know and I don't need that!_

_Oohh! I hit the jackpot! I'm so right! Your so wrong! I'm right, your wrong, I'm right, your-_

_Shut up! How am I ever supposed to go through this date with you in my mind!_

_I'm your coach in this date so you might as well should tell me thank you…I'm waiting…_

_Thanks…_

_Alright now without the sarcasm._

_Thank you._

_Your Welcome._

_Alright "coach" how about you tell me what to do next?_

_Well I say that you try and make sure that he makes some moves you know? I mean, you've already done a major one just by collapsing on him and putting your face on his…_

_SHUT UP! That was a major accident and that will NEVER happen again!_

_Well Danny sure enjoyed it._

_What do you mean by that?_

_I mean did you notice how he laughed?_

_Yeah, but so what?_

_Alright fine, fine, live in your denial just don't mind me…_

_What?_

_Nothing…_

_What!_

_Danny's back…_

Sam turned around and noticed that Danny indeed was back, in fact he seemed to be starring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Sam asked him perplexed.

"Nothing, so how's the movie been going so far?" Danny asked picking up the bucket of popcorn and putting it on his lap.

"Alright I guess…" Sam said then put her hand into the popcorn slightly brushing it against Danny's. Danny blushed but his hand stayed there even after Sam took her hand out.

"Sooo…" Danny said.

"Shut up!" Someone called out from in front of them.

"How about we just watch the movie Danny," Sam whispered to him as she settled herself down unto her seat.

"Fine with me," Danny said putting his arm around her and Sam put her head on his arm. That's how they spent the rest of the movie, just sitting there…at least, for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey people! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I've been updating my other fics too and started a new one! I'll try to update as soon as I can this time but it might take a while because my parents are expecting a straight A report card so keep your fingers crossed for me or else I'll lose my computer time for a month! NNOOO! Alright, now that that's over with, on to the shout out's.

**Aqua91**: Thank you! Sorry that it took so long for me to answer your one and only request, but now you've got an update!

**Dannyfan**: At least you reviewed:)

**luvdp88**: Thanks for your concern and I'm feeling much better now:)

**pottersparky**: Hope that you liked this chapter and also, I'll update as soon as I can on all of my other ones. Don't forget to tell me when you finally release your story! This will probably be the last update in a month…at least if I didn't get a B…hey do you know a way that you can bribe a teacher? Just kidding! E-mail me soon and we'll always be friends:) :)

**Atemu's Lover**: lol back to you and I did update! HAH! Alright, I'm done now:)

Alright folks, my new request is this…TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME! I've become greedy for reviews, I know…so wrong…REVIEW THIS ONE OR YOU'LL NEVER LEARN ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DANNY AND SAM ON THERE WALK! Bet you forgot about that part didn't you? Well, I didn't! It's going to be full of romance and fluff and I'll try my hardest to make it so that I'll cry…if you want to read about then it you know what to do…REVIEW:) Val


	5. He's Back

**5. He's Back**

"So Sam…what did you think about the movie?" Danny asked her as they came out of the theatre.

"It was alright…hey Danny what do you think about the whole Ron and Hermione thing?" Sam asked him as they came towards a park.

"Well…frankly I think that Harry and Hermione would make a better couple." Danny said as Sam sat down on one of the benches.

"Same here…so what do you want to do now?" Sam asked him and Danny was suddenly startled when a blue mist came out.

"Ugh…" Danny said as he got up.

"You want me to go with you?" Sam asked him as she started to get up also, but then Danny stopped her.

"No Sam, what if it's only the box ghost? Just stay here and wait for me alright?" Danny said as he turned ghost and Sam smiled at him.

"Feeling all big and mighty after just one date Danny?" Sam asked him and Danny blushed.

"No…I just want to be a gentlemen." Danny said and Sam sat back down spreading her arms around the bench.

"Alright then big boy, I'll be waiting for you right here." Sam said and she smiled at him again. "You know, I always thought that you were hotter when you were a ghost…and then all those thoughts in my mind…" Sam said and Danny turned around towards her, his face an apple red.

"What kind of thoughts?" Danny asked her and her smile grew wider.

"Nothing much, just at night in my bed I get all these images from my head…" Sam said and Danny's face was even redder…if that was even possible. "Now go on big boy and leave me alone with my thoughts…maybe sometime they'll come true…" Sam said to him and just as Danny was getting ready to take off Sam got up and kissed him on the cheek. Danny flew off and this time he wasn't red, instead he was smiling. Sam sat back down on the bench and sighed.

_**SPOV**_

_YES! You finally put the moves on him!_

_Yeah…that was kind of nice. And did you see the way that his face turned red after I mentioned 'the thoughts in the bed'? That was totally cute!_

_Well…you don't have the thoughts, I do._

_Right but you're me._

_Right…but if he ever found out about those thoughts I think that you might scare him off._

_Fine, I'll only mention the thoughts when I feel like seeing him blush._

_Alright that's good with me…but just don't do that in front of Tucker. I f you do who knows what kind of rumors he'll start!_

_You're right I do have to watch out for Tucker, but don't worry I'll be all right._

_Fine…hey did you hear that noise?_

_What noise?_

_Listen…_

Sam suddenly stood at attention and she heard some footsteps.

"Who's there?" she called out. Now she's normally not the kind to get scared, but out in the middle of the night in an empty park with who knows what kind of people, you'd be scared to! The footsteps came closer and closer…

"Hello Sam." said this weird looking ghost.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?" Sam asked him trying to see his face. "You look familiar…"

"Oh Sam, I'm hurt. You don't remember me do you? Well maybe you will after this!" The dark figure said and then it reached out and grabbed Sam.

"LET GO OF ME!" Sam cried out, but the dark figure just laughed.

"Do you remember this Sam?" The dark figure asked her and then he pressed his mouth against hers. Sam shrieked and tried to get him off of her, but he was too strong for her. Suddenly, Sam gave up as she was washed down with all of these images flooding her mind. She saw Nick, laughing with Nick, kissing Nick…suddenly her eyes widened and she pushed him off of her.

"Ni…Nick…but I thought…" Sam said starring at him, her heart pounding.

"Yes you thought I was dead, but Sam, I found a way to bring myself back to life. And now I'm back for you." Nick said coming closer to her.

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked backing up, but she was trapped for she backed up into a tree. Nick brought his face closer to her and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"I've come back for you. I've come back Sam, just for you. I want to be with you forever Sam, and I won't let anyone else have you. I'm back Sam, and you won't get away this time…" Nick said and Sam shivered. Nick smiled at her, which quickly turned into a smirk. "Now where were we?" Nick came closer to her and then Sam heard a gasp.

"Sam…what are you doing?" Danny asked her in his human form. Nick had quickly morphed into Dash and Sam was still shocked at the change.

"I…he…" Sam said struggling to find the right words and Nick/Dash just smirked at Danny.

"I think that your little girlfriend wanted to go out with someone who was…how should I put this? Not a loser." Nick/Dash said trailing his index finger along Sam's cheek. Sam pushed his finger away and starred at Danny who was overcome with shock. His eyes were bright green and he looked as if he was about to cry…

"Danny! Help me! This isn't what you think!" Sam shouted at him, and Danny's jaw clenched in anger.

"Then what is it Sam? What are you doing Sam? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Danny shouted at Sam and Nick/Dash laughed at this while Sam cringed. Danny then turned towards Dash. "You don't want to mess with me Dash. You don't know what I'm capable of…" Danny said and his voice was so cold that even Nick/Dash seemed to be scared. But it only lasted a second.

"Whatever Loser, I'll see you later Sam." Nick/Dash said, touching Sam lightly on her shoulder and then he walked off into the shadows.

"Danny…I…" Sam said to him, but Danny hung his head down and Sam was at a lose for words.

"Sam…how could you? How could you…" Danny asked her and when he looked up Sam could see that his eyes were wet.

"Danny…I…that wasn't Dash Danny." Sam said to him seeming to recover from the shock.

"Then who was it then Sam? Tell me who it was!" Danny said as he came towards her and started shaking her.

"Danny! Your hurting me!" Sam said, and Danny, seeming to have gotten control of himself, released her form his death grip.

"You've already hurt me enough for the both of us…" Danny said and his eyes suddenly glowed red.

"Danny…I've never seen you like this before…"

"Yeah well, now you'll never see me like this again!" Danny shouted as he turned ghost.

"Danny! Please let me explain!" Sam shouted at him as he was getting ready to take off.

"Save it Sam, I don't ever want to see you or Dash again!" Danny shouted as he flew off into the darkness. Sam put her head down as she started walking towards her house.

"But that wasn't Dash Danny…it wasn't Dash…" Sam said and then she broke off into a run. She ran all the way towards her house and slammed the door to her room. Then she jumped unto her bed and wept. "Danny…Danny…Danny…"she said over and over again, crying her eyes out at what had just happened. She wept until she was asleep, all the while saying Danny's name…but off in the distance was Nick, smiling at what he had just accomplished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey people's! I know that I promised some fluff and all that, but I just started typing and couldn't stop myself! Did I make you cry though? Anyways I have a favor to ask you guys! My girl **Brownsugar7** need some reviews people! You know how you do you your good deed for the day? BY REVIEWING FOR HER! It'll make me and her happy! Her fic is **A Whole Year Lost** alright? Be nice! Anyways, now on to my shout outs!

**Brownsugar7:** Awww! Thank you girl and I hope that my word out will help you out! I have the same problem too at a movie theatre, can't help but talk though! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMPLIMENTS! When I read them I thought that I was getting showered with gifts! And those compliments coming from you made me feel so much better! Also, I also attract sad people…weird isn't it? One of my friends is in a mental hospital…that's sad…anyways TTYS! D/S 4 EVR AND SCREW VALERIE!

**Sam-n-Danny1:** Thanks 4 the rev! lol, Sam's mind is evil!

**Hurt Deep Inside:** That's weird that you didn't get the news that I updated…oh well hope you heard about this one! Thanks!

**RavensDarkrose:** Sorry that I did that 2 u but I hope that I can get off the hater's list…but this chapter might influence it…sorry:(

**pottersparky:** Thanks 4 the e-mail! Aren't u glad that I added a bad guy? Hope that u liked it! G2g!

REVIEW PEOPLE OR NO NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN DANNY AND SAM WILL BE HISTORY!


	6. Shane

**6. Shane**

Sam woke up the next day, her vision was blurred and she realized that her pillow was soaking wet. She got up and started walking towards her mirror. She gasped, shocked at the image that was reflecting back at her. Sure, Sam had never looked like sleeping beauty, but this morning she looked as horrible as a person did when they were first getting shipped off to a mental hospital.

Her eyes were swollen and they seemed to be blood red. Her face seemed unbelievably pale and she seemed as if she was getting ready to throw up. Sam then looked down from her face and took a sight at her clothes. Her shirt was soaking wet and was all wrinkled. That was when she realized that she wasn't wearing her pajamas. Her jeans were all rumpled up and her hair was a rat's nest.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself, touching her face slowly as if to make sure that it was really hers. She touched her lips and suddenly, all of the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. Danny and her on their first date, Danny going off to fight a ghost, Sam being left along, and then…Nick. Her eyes became wide and she then ran to the phone that was beside her bed. She dialed Danny's phone number.

"Hi! This is Jazz Phenton speaking," said Jazz in this unbelievably perky voice, but Sam didn't even wince. Instead, she bit her lip in order to fight back the fresh tears that were starting to come out as she opened her mouth to speak. But once she opened her mouth all that came out of her was a sad, heart breaking cry. She finally got the courage, opened her mouth, and this times words came out of her mouth in a quavering voice.

"Is…," she had to bite her lip again and tried to control herself, "Is Danny there?"

"Sam? Are you alright? You…sound as if you've been crying," Jazz asked Sam in a soft voice that made Sam want to talk to her, to tell her all that had happened. But she couldn't do it. Face it, Jazz was Danny's sister and what would she do as soon as she finished talking to Sam? Run straight to Danny and tell him everything. There was only another way out.

"No, it's just that my nosed is sort of stuffed up. Anyways, have you seen Tucker lately? I need to tell him something," Sam said in her calmest voice. Technically, it was true. Her nose was stuffed up and she did need to tell Tucker something.

"He just left and was on his way to the Nasty Burger. Sam, are you sure that you're okay?" Jazz asked again and this time Sam sighed.

"Yes Jazz, I'm fine. I have to go now," Sam said and with that she hung up on Jazz who seemed to be talking to her in a slow, calming voice. There was no way that Sam was going to put up with that, it would be like putting up with her parents!

Sam went into the shower and changed, put her hair up and got ready to leave, only to be stopped by her mom.

"Hi Sammy-kins! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday? Are you finally becoming the beautiful early-bird pink girl inside you? Oh Sammy-kins! I'm so happy!" her mother exclaimed. Sam groaned and just walked past her mother going out the door. Okay, so maybe talking to Jazz wouldn't be like talking to her parents, but it would come close.

"Alright, I'm all alone, I'm not going into my room and sulking…what can I do?" Sam asked herself as she started to walk around. There really was nowhere that she could go…and she had no one to turn to…there was only one person. She started walking towards the park.

There was a huge glare coming upon her though, and while wearing her usual clothes, she was starting to become hot. Sam started walking towards the trees in order to get to some shade, when she thought that she saw something in the shadows. Sam started walking towards the peculiar sight. She was holding her breath, her heart pounding, and when she finally reached the spot where she had seen the shadow, there was nothing there.

Sam let out a huge gush of air and rested on the tree, only to find that when she went against it, she didn't actually touch it. Sam whirled around. She grabbed a hold of the ghost by what seemed to be it's foot and dragged it unto the floor.

"Hey! Let go! I didn't do anything!" the ghost shouted it's pleas as Sam dragged it across the ground.

"I am not going to let go until you tell me who you are and what you're doing here," Sam said then paused waiting for an answer, but the ghost didn't reply so she kept on dragging it.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you who I am…can you let go of my foot now?" the ghost asked her.

"I want to see you and I'm not letting go until you answer my questions too," she said and in reply the ghost wriggled around. Finally it gave up and allowed himself to be seen. Sam gasped.

"Danny?" she asked in wonderment and let go of the ghost leg.

"My name is not Danny," the ghost said getting up and brushing himself off.

"But you look just like Danny…are you a halfa?" Sam asked him and in reply the ghost looked up at her with his eyes wide.

"How did you know that I was a halfa? And who's this Danny guy that you're talking about?" the ghost asked her while Sam sort of smiled at him.

"I just guessed that you were a halfa and you must be new around here if you haven't heard of Danny. Danny is the halfa around here who saves the people from other ghost who attack us and try to take over the world. He's also a fr…a former friend of mine," Sam said, "You look just like him though."

"Well…what does this Danny guy look like?" the ghost asked and Sam walked over to a bench, the ghost following her and then sat next to her.

"Well, Danny Phantom has white hair, neon green eyes, and wears a black jumpsuit with a white trim. Then in the middle of his jumpsuit is a sort of D looking symbol that I made for him," Sam said to the ghost who was listening intently to what she was saying.

"Well then I think that the sun must have been in your eyes when you saw me then cuz I don't think that me and that Danny guy have anything in common besides the fact that we both have green eyes. See, my hair isn't white, it's a light shade of blond and my jumpsuit is not black with a white trim…wait a minute yes it is…Sorry about that. Anyways, I don't have a D in the middle of my jumpsuit, I have and S that's supposed to be in a sort of jeweled form," the ghost said pointing at himself when called for and Sam smiled.

"Through all of this I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"My name is Shane…hey have you seen a guy named Nick somewhere around here?" Shane asked and Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Nick's name.

"How do you know Nick?" Sam asked Shane and Shane saw her reaction when he mentioned Nick's name.

"How do you know him? It seems like you've had a bad meeting with this guy or something," Shane asked her and Sam looked down. Shane put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and Sam looked at him. It seemed like she could trust him but she trusted Nick…and look at where that had gotten her. Sam got up.

"I want to see you in your human form."

"Alright, alright…" Shane said as he turned into his human form. He looked almost exactly like Danny, except for the fact that he had a shocking color of blond hair and that he was wearing a black shirt over dark jeans.

"I've never seen you around here before…"

"That might be because I just came here form the ghost zone. I'm new here and I don't want to cause any trouble okay? I'm here to try and live like any other normal teen that doesn't have ghost powers," Shane said.

"Do you have any parents?" Sam asked him and Shane nodded his head.

"They're the reason why I'm a halfa."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…my parents research ghost, but they're obsessed. When they had their first child, me, they decided to insert some kind of ghost DNA in me as an experiment. Isn't that so wrong? To give your first child some freaky thing inside them and then treat them as little genie pigs? I've never had a good relationship with my parents and that's only because I'm nothing but an experiment to them…How can you live a life knowing that? We have to move almost every three years because everyone thinks that we're freaks. That's why I'm here," Shane said to Sam.

"But what does that have to do with Nick?"

"Well…I'm sort of on a mission to find him. Like I said, I'm an experiment. We've been tracking down Nick because he seems to-"

"Suck the life out of girls in order to make sure that he stays alive. Am I right?" Sam said and Shane shook his head his eyes wide in wonderment.

"How do you know-"

"Don't ask. It's a long story. Anyways, I better get going," Sam said as she got up but Shane grabbed her by the arm.

"Can I go with you? I really don't want to go home right now…you can imagine what it will be like if I tell my parents that I didn't find Nick," Shane smiled at her and Sam smiled back.

"Alright, but I'm going to have to tell you some things about myself along the way to the Nasty Burger."

"They have a restaurant here that's called the 'Nasty Burger'…that's kind of weird."

"Most things here are weird…and wait until you meet Danny…"

"Is something wrong between you and Danny?"

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you…I've barely known you and…"

"I guess I'm going to have to find out when I get there huh?"

"Guess so."

"So about this Danny guy is he the same Danny that we were talking about earlier?"

"Like I said, there's a lot of things that you're just going to learn about me on your own."

" I think that I'm going to have fun."

"I hope so…at least…more fun than I'm having here."

"Something really did happen between you and Danny huh?"

"Yeah…I just hope that I still have time to change it."

"Don't worry, most things happen because they're supposed to and in the end, everything's perfect."

"You actually believe in that stuff?"

"It helps me get through the day," Sam smiled at this comment and Shane smiled back at her. They were near the Nasty Burger, when Tucker looked out the side window and saw them.

"Who's the guy?"

"What are you talking about Tucker?" Danny asked and Tucker pointed out the window in excitement. Danny looked out the window and saw Sam and Shane smiling at each other. Next thing you know, his soda explodes and his eyes are bright green.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHA! JEALOUSY IS AWESOME! I'm sorry people but I had to do that, the idea of Shane just came out of nowhere…but I like him. Don't worry though, there will be some action, threats, and kicking Nick's butt soon. Just thought that some drama might make things better. Alright ppl, and now it's time for the SHOUT OUTS:

**Brownsugar7luvdp88pottersparkyAtemu's Lover**

**RavensDarkroseHurt Deep Insidephantom-inside-of-me**

**Phantom101wildbillygurl16 **

_**THANK YOU PPL'S AND IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW I WILL FORGET ABOUT THIS FIC 4EVR! I'M SERIOUS, I ALMOST DELETED IT THIS TIME BUT IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS SOON, THERE'S NOTHING THAT'S GOING TO STOP ME! **_

__

_**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HELP ME!**

Okay, I know that you were all hoping for an update –FINALLY- but I can't do it!

I seriously can't! I try writing another chapter, get half-way through it and then get so frustrated with it that I end up deleting it and starting over! This goes for all my DP fics and it's REALLY starting to kill me!

ANYONE, ANYONE,

If you have ANY idea how I can get my inspiration back or have something to say to me that can help, PLZ tell me!

I'm begging you!

–Val –


End file.
